lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Charlie's ring
Seen in | LastSeen= | Owned= Formerly Liam Pace and Charlie Pace, Aaron, and now Sun. | Found=Sun | Used=N/A }} Charlie Pace wore a ring with the initials "D.S." on his right hand's middle finger. The ring, an heirloom of the Pace family, was owned by Liam Pace, Charlie Pace, and Aaron. Before the Island The ring, an heirloom of the Pace family, bore the initials of Dexter Stratton, the paternal grandfather of Megan Pace. The ring traveled down through the generations, eventually belonging to Liam. Liam and his brother Charlie named their band, Drive Shaft, after the initials on the ring. One Christmas morning in Helsinki, during Drive Shaft's second tour of Finland, Liam, concerned that he would die early and not have an heir to pass the ring along to, gave the ring to Charlie, who he deemed more likely to begin a family. Charlie wore the ring while traveling on Oceanic Flight 815, at one point tapping it nervously on the armrest of his plane seat while waiting to get a fix of heroin. On the Island }} Charlie wore the ring for the 91 days he survived on the island. However, before leaving for his fatal mission to the Looking Glass, Charlie left the ring in Aaron Littleton's crib, passing the ring on to the infant, who in their short time together on the Island had become something of an adopted son to Charlie. }} However, Aaron never received the ring, as he never returned to his crib before leaving the Island as one of the Oceanic Six. The ring remained in Aaron's crib during the time flashes. When encountering the camp in 2007, on the way to see Jacob, Sun found the abandoned crib and the ring within it. It is unknown whether Sun gave the ring to Claire sometime after finding it, or if it remained in her possession upon her death. Flash-sideways timeline }} In the flash-sideways timeline, Charlie was wearing the ring while on Oceanic Flight 815. He was also wearing the ring while at the bar with Desmond. It can be seen worn by Charlie all throughout the rest of the flash-sideways until the last episode. Trivia * Charlie's D.S. ring is included as a prop in the Charlie action figure set. * Despite his suggestion that Charlie was more likely to have a family, Liam was in fact the one who ended up settled with a wife and child, while Charlie was the one who persisted in dreams of rock superstardom and a lifestyle of drug addiction. The ring should have been passed to Charlie's niece Megan Pace, as Liam was the eldest child and Megan was his daughter. * In both Charlie and Liam were seen together wearing D.S. rings. This may be a production error. * Dominic Monaghan, who plays Charlie, also played Meriadoc 'Merry' Brandybuck in the Lord of the Rings, a film trilogy that also featured a special ring in a prominent role. *Dominic played Simon Campos in ABC's FlashForward, which also dealt with a 'special ring.' de:Charlies Ring es:Anillo de Charlie fr:Bague de Charlie ru:Фамильное кольцо Ring (Charlie's)